


Demigods

by AlocYrrehc



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocYrrehc/pseuds/AlocYrrehc
Summary: One shot. Moana doesn't understand why Maui stays away and why she hasn't changed since meeting him five years ago. Based on a fan theory I can't get out of my head. Not my characters, I don't own them, I'm just moving them around a little.originally posted on FFN August 2, 2020
Relationships: Maui/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Demigods

One year. One year since she'd dragged herself onto his island and she hadn't seen or heard from him until that morning, an impossibly small eagle carved from a seashell left next to her cot.

Two years, this time a tiny chicken.

Three years, a boat.

Four years, a shark-man.

She'd tried to catch him; waiting all night until her eyes betrayed her for just a moment. She'd blink, and it was there. _"Show yourself, coward!"_ she thought, but aloud she'd say, "thank you," waiting for a reply that never came.

Five years, and today she was sailing. She'd been restless, her father once again pressuring her to marry, but she couldn't think of having children. She wanted to know why she didn't look a day older in five years. Everyone, everything around her had changed, but on the outside, she was still the girl of sixteen. A loud splash and a violent rocking of her boat brought them face to face. _"Thank you,"_ she thought, as the demi-god sputtered and spewed Ocean water from mouth and nose.

"Do you know?"

He refused to meet her gaze.

"Do you know!"

"Yes."

"Did you know then?"

"No."

"I died." She started to falter, he caught her. "I thought… I thought I was special. I failed."

"How can you say that?"

"I didn't do this on my own! I thought I weathered that storm and as a reward the Ocean brought me to you. But I didn't! I drowned! And now what? What am I?"

"You _were_ chosen. You _were_ strong enough. If you hadn't been pure of heart, the Ocean couldn't have made you a demi-god."

"Demi-god?" He nodded. "So I'm like you?"

"Woah, woah, woah, let's not get to carried away. You'll need a better conditioner before you can be like me."

She smacked his arm, a laugh breaking through her tears. "Why did you stay away?"

He shrugged. "I was afraid."

"The great, powerful Maui afraid? Of what."

"Meeting your father."

She quirked a brow.

"What? I nearly destroyed his island, not to mention the world, took his daughter away from him for months, and still have the audacity to ask for her hand in marriage-"

"Wait, what? Marriage? Why? You don't even… I don't even… God I forgot how incredibly arrogant you are. Who said I would even marry you? Who said I even like you?"

He put his hand to her lips to shush her, leaned in to kiss her, and was rewarded by a sharp push off the boat. He surfaced, sputtering once more, and swam after her fast-moving canoe. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a pompous, presumptuous ass. If you want to marry me, ask me. I'm no one's property."

"Okay, okay… Moana Waialiki of Montunui, I have boarded your boat, I have sailed across the Sea, I have stood by as you restored the Heart of Te Fiti, and I am nothing without you. Will you marry me?"

_"Thank you."_

"You're welcome. So will you marry me?" 

"No, I have to talk to my parents first." Maui threw up his hands in frustration, until Moana wrapped her arms around him and silenced him with a kiss. "What? They'll need to work on making a new chief." 


End file.
